


Omega

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Halloween [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Omega

Wanda x reader x Natasha

Part 2 of Dynamics.

Requested by @beautybyfire

Notes; violence, sex trafficking, language.

Non-reader POV

It wasn't often that the six mob bosses of the city would meet. They were all too busy, for the most part, to arrange regularly scheduled meetings.

But when matters were dire, or there was someone that irritated them, meetings had to be pushed through.

"Tony, Pepper, our scouts haven't found any sign of her. I'm sorry." Wanda apologized, watching as Pepper clutched Tony's hand tighter.

"Ours are still looking. There are a couple abandoned buildings in the outliers we asked them to check too." Steve told Tony.

"Tell them to call it off. We've already looked there." Tony sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"You don't know if they're circulating, Tony," Pepper said to him. "Please let your scouts look in the outliers."

"Of course." Steve nodded. 

"Cyborg, did you look into those rescued from Rumlow two years ago?" Tony asked the brunette.

"Everyone was given new identities and new housing. Most have left the city, and the others refuse to speak." Bucky informed him. "It'll take us weeks to track down those who left."

"We don't have weeks," Tony told him. "But maybe we don't need them." He mused, turning to Wanda and Natasha.

"No." Natasha shook her head. "We are not asking her."

"Natasha, please. I can't keep going home and telling Pete we haven't found MJ." Tony begged. "Just ask Y/N about what happened. Any details could help us."

"Tony, Y/N's never told us what happened when she was with Rumlow. We've never asked her or Bruce for any details." Wanda told him. 

"Please, for Peter's sake, can you just ask her?" Tony asked the two. "Please? Just ask Y/N for any details that could help us?"

"We will ask her." Natasha nodded after mind linking with Wanda. "But we will not push her for answers. We will not hurt our mate."

"Darling?" Wanda called as she and Natasha entered their home. "Darling, are you home?"

"In the living room!" Y/N called back. Natasha and Wanda began to move towards their mates' location, shedding jackets and shoes on the way.

"Don't you look cozy." Natasha softly smiled as she looked over Y/N. Y/N was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. She had a half-done puzzle before her and a sleeping pup on her lap.

"Very much so. My legs are asleep, but I don't want to wake Brigid." She said, smiling at the greyhound pup.

"You know she won't get mad if you wake her. That dog loves you." Wanda said, sitting beside Y/N.

"I know, but I'm a sap." Y/N smiled, leaning over to kiss Wanda.

"Yes, you are, but we love you for it," Natasha said, kissing Y/N after she pulled back from Wanda.

"How was your meeting?" Y/N asked the two. "Did everything go well?"

"No, it didn't," Natasha told her after sharing a look with Wanda. "Do you remember Tony's son Peter?"

"Of course. Aren't Peter and Michelle starting college soon?" Y/N asked.

"They'll be starting next year," Wanda confirmed. "But today's meeting was about Michelle."

"Is she okay?"

"No. Michelle was taken by a man named Pierce. He's taken her and from what we gather, several Omega's and Beta's too." Wanda told her slowly. 

Realisation slowly began to cross Y/N's face.

"Pierce is Rumlow's cousin," Natasha added. "It seems Rumlow was a part of a family business."

"Darling, we don't want to push you, but we need to ask you if you've ever heard of Pierce. If there's anything, you can tell us from when Rumlow had you." Wanda asked her.

"I, um, I forgot I wanted to take a bath." Y/N mumbled, placing Brigid on Wanda's lap as she stood. "I forgot." She repeated as she practically ran from the room. 

Reader POV

You had spent an hour in the bathroom. You'd sat in the large bathtub, knees held tightly to your chest as you stared at the wall. 

You'd never told Natasha or Wanda what had happened to you. You'd spoken to Bruce once about what you had gone through two years ago, and that had been it.

The memories had been shoved to dark recesses of your mind, and now they were threatening to take you over once more.

But you liked Michelle. And you liked Peter. They were sweet kids, and Michelle didn't deserve this.

"I've never met Pierce." You announced, standing in the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom. Natasha and Wanda were sat on the bed, watching you quietly. "I've heard his name in passing, but that's it.

After I was taken, I woke up in a basement. There were about twenty of us down there, and we were left alone for what had to be days. We could hear trains and cars passing by, sometimes even people. We'd all yell and scream, but no-one ever came until he did. He came down with some other Alphas to announce the beginning of our training.

We were forced to do whatever they told us. To do whatever they wanted. And if we passed training, they would take us away, but if you didn't, and you were defiant, you stayed in that basement.

It wasn't training anymore. It was torture. We weren't allowed to sleep, and if you were caught, you would be poked with a cattle prod. You weren't allowed to eat or drink anything, and whip you if you ever thought about it. 

We were tortured until we remembered that we were nothing and that we were only there for the Alphas pleasure. They'd rape us until our bodies weren't even our own anymore.

If Michelle's anything like I remember her, she's most likely still in that basement." You told them.

"Thank you for telling us all that, darling," Wanda said as she slowly rose from the bed. "Can I hug you?" She asked, causing you to nod violently. 

"Please don't ever ask me to think about that again." You whispered into Wanda's neck.

"Never." Wanda and Natasha agreed.

"We'll never ask that of you again," Natasha promised you as she lightly brushed the hair from your face. "We will never ask you to think of him or that place again."

"I love you. I love you both so much." You whispered, clutching as tightly as you could to the two.

It had been a week since you'd told Natasha and Wanda your story. The two had been gone for most of the week, meeting with the other bosses and searching for Pierce.

You'd been left alone in the large house with only Brigid and the occasional visit from Natasha and Wanda's people for company.

You had been half asleep on the sofa when Brigid started growling and barking loudly. She had let out a startlingly loud bark when there was suddenly a loud bang, and Brigid was silenced.

In a half-delirious state, you launched yourself from the sofa and raced to the small panic room styled closet.

You could hear pounding footsteps race around the house. They echoed through your ears as you sat in the dark, knees clutched to your chest.

Suddenly, the house went still, and the noise in your ears quieted. The only sound you could hear was your heart beating out of your chest until something began hammering on the door.

"Come on out, little Omega." A voice called as the door began to splinter. "You can't hide forever."

The door began to splinter under the blunt force it was subjected to until a large hole appeared near the handle. Your breath caught in your chest as you waited for something to happen. 

You didn't have to wait long.

A large canister flew through the hole and began spurting out a mist that stung your eyes and made you cough. You tried to cover your mouth and nose, but it was too late. You had already breathed in too much.

The last thing you saw was a hand reaching through the hole and opening the door before you blacked out.

You shot awake with a gasp. Your first thought was to stand, but you were held down by the rope that connected your wrists to the ground.

"No. No. No. No." You whispered, pulling franticly on your bindings. After several minutes of yanking your wrists and failing, you finally looked around your surroundings. 

You were in a room with only a large bed behind you. It couldn't even be called a room as the walls were curtains. The only sounds you could hear were people breathing and the faint sound of a train passing by.

You were back in the basement.

'Dorogoy. Dorogoy. Dorogoy, focus on me.' Natasha's voice entered your head. 

'Natty.' You whimpered. 'Natty, Pierce took me.'

'I know, dorogoy. I know, but we're coming for you. We're going to find you.'

'I'm terrified, Nat.'

'We're going to fix this. We're going to save you, I promise. Don't show them you're scared, dorogoy. Don't let them have that power over you.'

You were pulled out of your head by the sound of a bang. The door to the basement had been thrown open, and there were now multiple footsteps coming in.

"Good morning, everyone!" A falsely cheerful voice boomed as curtains began to be ripped open. "We have a special guest today. A Miss Y/N L/N!" Pierce announced as your curtain was pulled agape. "Miss L/N here has already finished the program but thought she deserved to leave us." He continued as you looked around at those surrounding you.

There were around twelve men and women all kneeling on the floor, looking as you felt. The last curtain that was situated across from you was finally pulled open. 

Michelle.

Peter's Michelle was kneeling across from you. Her face was bruised, what remained of her clothes was bloody, and yet she was still staring at Pierce and his men in disgust.

"It took a lot of work to bring Miss L/N back to us. Perhaps she'll be a good example to the rest of you." Pierce said, moving towards you. "Won't you, Y/N?"

"In your fucking dreams." You spat, spitting at the blonde. "Your piece of shit cousin tried the same thing, and he ended up dead. You'll end up the same way." 

"Well, I suppose I was wrong when I said you completed the training." Pierce mused, wiping the spit from his face. "Perhaps Rumlow wasn't thorough enough in his training. Lucky for you, my program is a little more advanced than his."

"They're coming for us, Michelle. They've been looking for you for weeks." You said after the Alphas had left. They had left the curtains open so you could see the girl watching as you rubbed your rope bound wrists on the concrete floor. "They never stopped looking for you."

"I know," Michelle said in a croaky voice. "Peter links me daily. I think he's scared I'm not going to answer one day."

"We're getting out of here." You promised her, continuing to rub your wrists raw. "We're not staying here another day. Any of us." You added, looking around at your sleeping companions.

"How did you do this the first time?" Michelle asked you. "How did you keep going day after day, still being in this hell hole?"

"Stubbornness mostly." You admitted. "I wanted to end it all so many times but didn't want to lose. After a couple weeks, I think I just gave up."

"What's different this time?"

"You don't deserve to be here. No-one else deserves this either. And I want to go home to Tasha and Wanda." You admitted, finally pulling the rope apart. 

You let out a short victory laugh before rushing over to Michelle's side. Your hands were trembling as you began to undo the younger girls' bonds. 

"Watch the door." You urged her as you picked at the knots. "I'm gonna help you out, and then we're gonna help the others, okay?"

"Yeah." Michelle nodded, eyes trained on the large doors. "We need a plan on how to get out."

"I think I have one. It's a little crazy, a little dumb, and it could go horribly wrong."

"You had me at crazy." Michelle chuckled weakly as you finally undid her wrists.

"Good."

You and Michelle rushed to help the others. Most were in a near-catatonic state, while the others appeared ready to fight. Once everyone was free, you gathered them into a corner near the back of the room. 

"Do any of the Alp, them, stay here overnight?" You asked the gathered group.

"One does. Everyone else leaves, but you can always hear one upstairs." A boy around eighteen told you.

"We need to wait until then." You told them. "I have a plan to get you all out."

"But, they'll get mad." A girl said, clutching onto an identical girl. Twins. "They'll get mad at us."

"If this goes right, you will never have to worry about them again. Because they will be nothing to you." You said. "I have been here before. I was here two years ago, and I got out. And it is hard at first, but eventually, you get past this. You leave this basement, and you leave it behind. You can go back to your families, to your mates, to your lives. You can go back to it all if you just trust me." You told the assembled group.

The group began to quietly murmur to one another as Michelle gave you an encouraging smile.

"What's the plan?"

The fourteen of you sat in the back of the dark basement for hours. None of you were willing to even breathe too loudly for fear they would return early, and your plan would be ruined.

Eventually, the sounds of people leaving and the faint noise of cars starting began to permeate the basement. You all waited for another hour until you were sure there was only one person upstairs.

"Okay, go." You whispered to the others. The group silently began to move to where they were standing by the side/behind the door.

When everyone had moved to their positions, you moved to the side of the room, opened your mouth, and let out a banshee shriek. 

You continued to scream until you could hear hammering footfalls rushing towards the basement. Pierce darted into the basement, gun drawn as he searched for the source of the screech.

Before Pierce could see either you or those hidden, you jumped onto his back and toppled him onto the ground. You threw his gun to the back of the room and pulled his phone from his back pocket. 

"Go!" You yelled, throwing the phone to Michelle. "Get them out of here!" You added before letting out a cry as you were thrown off Pierce's back.

As Pierce started to stand, you threw yourself at his knees and caused him to fall to the floor. 

"You fucking bitch!" Pierce yelled as Michelle helped the others out. "You fucking whore!" He grunted before kicking you in the jaw.

You let out a loud cry as blood began to fill your mouth. Pierce wriggled his way out of your grasp and turned to you. 

"You stupid whore." Pierce growled, slowly moving towards you. "You've ruined my family. Ruined my job. But it doesn't matter. I'll get more girls, I'll get more boys, and I'll start again." He bragged as you crawled backward. "I'll start again, and then I'll kill those fucking mates of yours. Too bad you won't be around to see it." He seethed, launching forward and wrapping his hands around your neck.

His hands were squeezing your windpipe, and you were gasping for air. You tried to pry Pierce's hands away, but when you realized the futility of the effort, your hands searched for something to fight him off. 

Your fingers grasped a section of rope, and you pulled it towards you.

As black spots began the corners of your vision, you wrapped the rope Pierce's neck and pulled. Pierce's grip on your neck immediately loosened as he began to struggle against the cord on his throat.

Quickly you slid out from under Pierce, and while gasping for oxygen, you tied the rope to the peg on the floor.

"The only one who's going die tonight is you." You choked out, watching as Pierce's face turned red. Within minutes Pierce was no longer struggling as he laid face down on the floor, his face a startling shade of grey.

"Y/N! Y/N, where are you!" 

You didn't know how long you had been sat on the floor staring at Pierce's cold body. You couldn't move. Couldn't force your legs to run away from the scene before you.

So you sat there. An arm's length away from the man you killed.

"Y/N, darling." Wanda sighed, rushing towards you. "Oh, God, I was so scared we wouldn't get to you in time," Wanda said, sitting beside you. "Can I touch you, please, darling?" She asked, hands hovering in front of her.

You could barely force a nod but managed a small movement. Wanda's arms engulfed you immediately, and you held onto her arms tightly, anchoring yourself to her.

"I killed him." You whispered, forcing your eyes away from Pierce's corpse. "I killed a man, Wanda."

"It was self-defense. You saved yourself and everyone else here. Pierce was a bad man, Y/N. He deserved it." Wanda assured you, pulling your head into her chest. "You saved yourself, and I'm proud of you."

"But he's dead because of me."

"And if I could've killed him myself, I would have," Wanda said, running her fingers through your greasy hair. "I wish I could take this guilt from you, but I can't. All I can say is Pierce would have ended up dead either way. He would have died either way, and you did not take an innocent man's life."

"No, you didn't," Natasha said, appearing behind the two of you. "He was as vile as his cousin, and I, Wanda, or Tony would have easily killed him for his actions." She added before rushing to join you and Wanda in your embrace.

As Natasha's arms wrapped around you, the dam broke, and you began to sob.

"Shh, dorogoy. We're here. We're here for you."

"We will always be here for you."

"I think Strange and Christine like you better than me," Natasha mused. "Last time I was here, I was given licorice ice cream, and you get chocolate. This is a conspiracy."

"There is no conspiracy. You are simply too annoying when you're in a hospital bed." Wanda teased your Russian mate.

After weeping out your soul and sorrows, Natasha and Wanda had brought you to a private hospital for treatment. Stephen and Christine were doctors here and treating everyone that had been brought in.

"Darling?" Wanda called you back into your head. "Where did you go?"

"I think I should see Bruce again." You told the two. It had been almost a year since you'd seen Bruce in a professional capacity, and you thought you'd only ever see him again in a friendly manner.

"Of course, if that's what you need, that's what you'll get." Natasha nodded, taking your hand gently. "I'll call Bruce in the morning, see when he can meet you."

"You know we'd do anything for you, right? Because we love you."

“I love you too. I always will.” You smiled. 

“Good, because we’re not letting you go.” Natasha smirked.

“Never.” Wanda agreed.

“Knock, knock.” Tony said, appearing in the doorway. “How you going, kiddo? Are you up for visitors?” He asked you.

“Of course.” You nodded, sitting up in bed with some help from Wanda.

“Good, because I don’t she’d take no for an answer.” Tony smiled, pushing the door open for Peter to wheel in Michelle.

“Got that right.” Michelle smiled at her future father-in-law. “I wanted to see how you were doing.” Michelle said, looking you over. Her gaze focusing on your darkening neck and face.

“I’m doing really well.” You admitted. “How are you though? Were your legs injured when you escaped?”

“No.” Michelle laughed. “This one wouldn’t let me visit you if I wasn’t in one of these.” She told you, pointing a thumb to Peter.

“Better safe than sorry.” Peter shrugged, resting his hands on her shoulders. “I want to thank you, Y/N. For getting Michelle out of there, I don’t know what I’d do without her.” He said, tightening his grip slightly.

“Crash and burn.” Michelle said, putting her hand on his.

“I’d also like to thank you.” Tony spoke up. “For reuniting Peter with Michelle, and for bringing her home. I owe you more than I can admit. Thank you, Y/N.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” You shook your head. “Michelle didn’t deserve to be there, and Peter deserved to have her back.”

“The debt still stands. If you ever need anything, just ask.”

The three stayed and talked for another two hours before Christine gently banished Michelle back to bed. She asked if the three of you wanted another bed brought in, but you wanted Natasha and Wanda as close to you as you could.

“What are you thinking about, dorogoy?” Natasha murmured, drawing shapes on your stomach. “Not Pierce again?”

“No.” You shook your head. “Just thinking about how lucky I am. To have the two of you as mine.”

“Not as lucky as we are to have you.” Wanda said, kissing your cheek.

“How about we just agree to disagree?” Natasha suggested. “We’re all lucky to have each other.”

And you were. You really were.


End file.
